A Christmas Wish
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: It's the Christmas dance at the High School and Ikuto has disappeared since a year ago. Will he appear again to give Amu her happy ending? Amuto Christmas fanfiction.


Author: All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto (Formerly known as Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha)

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Amu and Ikuto (Amuto)

Notes: Picture of dress mentioned(with a little different details) (http://)www(.)kshs(.)org/cool3/graphics/dresslg(.)jpg

* * *

Amu's Christmas Wish

* * *

'Ikuto... It's been a year and I miss you so.' thought the pink-haired Hinamori girl.

She stood up and checked her calendar.

DECEMBER 25- CHRISTMAS

Amu sighed as she dressed and went down to leave to meet her friends at the Christmas dance at the high school.

Her outfit was simple, a simple blouse and a skirt. Her dress was in the process of being created by Miki.

"Miki, Su, Ran, Dia! Let's go!" called Amu before she left.

Amu closed the door after she put on a white knitted scarf and mittens along with a stylish hat. She walked outside in her white jacket. It blended in with the snow. Her boots crunched along the newly fallen snow as she shivered and listened to her shugo charas blabber on about one thing and another. Quickly, her thoughts turned to the Tsukiyomi boy.

'Ikuto..'

She so preoccupied with her thoughts of Ikuto that she didn't realize they were there already at the school.

"AMU-CHAN!" called her charas as they pulled her to the bathroom.

"Miki?" inquired Amu.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" called out Miki as she waved her magic paintbrush around.

The dress appeared on Amu's body.

"Wow!! I love it Miki!" smiled Amu forcefully.

Miki looked at Amu sadly.

'Amu-chan misses Ikuto.' she thought sadly as they headed into the dance.

After she greeted everyone of her friends, Kukai spoke up.

"Yo, Hinamori. There's an open mike tonight. You gonna sing?"

"Maybe I will." answered Amu as she made her way to the stage.

She took the mike and spoke into it.

"This song is for the person who stole my heart. T.I."

**Dreams can come true  
Dreams can come true**

**Something seems impossible  
It's so very far away  
The power of a wish is real  
It's real on Christmas Day**

**So if you'll have a little faith  
And all that Christmas means  
You will feel the magic  
And the hope that it can bring**

**Cause' a dream is a wish your heart makes  
Then my Christmas dream came true  
Cause' the only wish my heart made**

**Was to be right here  
Be right here with you  
(Dreams can come true, dreams can come true)**

**They say that nothing comes for free  
In the world in which we live  
But hope and strength and joy  
Are free for us to give**

**So as the snow falls down tonight  
And I'm wrapped inside your arms  
I know you give me all these things  
And I thank my lucky star**

**Cause' a dream is a wish your heart makes  
Then my Christmas dream came true  
Cause' the only wish my heart made**

**Was to be right here with you  
If a dream is a wish your heart makes  
Then my Christmas dream came true  
Cause' the only wish my heart made**

**Was to be right here  
Be right here with you  
I don't need no presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**

**And I don't need  
Old Saint Nick  
To bring the gift for me  
I only got one thing on my Christmas list**

**Cause' you're my only one  
And only Christmas wish  
If a dream is wish your heart makes  
My Christmas wish came true**

**Cause' the only wish my heart made  
Was to be right here with you  
If a dream is wish your heart makes  
Then my Christmas wish came true**

**Cause' the only wish my heart made  
Was to be right here  
Be right here with you**

**(Dreams can come true)  
You know that they do  
(Dreams can come true)  
Dreams come true  
(Dreams can come true)**

**(Dreams can come true)  
Oh yeah  
(Dreams can come true)  
Dreams come true  
(Dreams can come true)  
You know that they do do, do  
(Dreams can come true)  
Dreams come true**

She got off the stage, and as she did, she glimpsed Ikuto leaning against the wall.

"Ikuto?" she asked.

He nodded at her and in a second, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"The only wish my heart made was to be right here with you."

* * *

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

New penname for me again!! Not Msu-chan anymore! I'm All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto. I originally wanted to put All I Want For Christmas Is Ikuto, but I couldn't fit the uto in Ikuto in... sighs

-All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto


End file.
